Death Note: Rebirth
by DivineKira
Summary: Near has bested Light in a game of wits, but the story is far from over. Transfered to the Shinigami Realm, Light must decide what to do while he is there and see how he can become Kira, God of the New World yet again. And there is only one way to do that; defeat the Shinigami King.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: REVIVAL

This story began when a Shinigami named Ryuk dropped his fatal notebook into the human world. This notebook's name is the Death Note. And there was a special student, named Light Yagami. He seemed like a normal high school student. He was the smartest out of all the Japanese students, he came from a rich family, and above all, he was very bored with his life. He hated how the world was. And he picked up this killer notebook, the whole world shook and fell to its knees. There was a deity that was dealing justice to the criminals on this planet. The world labeled Light Yagami, Kira. He was killing criminals on this planet, cleansing this "rotten world". But a man who goes by the name of L tried to stop the genius Kira. Then a battle of unbelievable talent skill and smarts took place between the world's greatest detective, L, and the world's greatest serial killer, Kira. This game of immeasurable intellect ended with the death of L, whose real name turned out to be Ryuzaki. Light had won. Then L's successor, Near, did what the original L set out to do: unmask the infamous Kira. And so he did, at the Daikoku Wharf, or Yellow Box. So Light Yagami was labeled as Kira, and killed by the Shinigami who gave him his lethal power, Ryuk. This is where our story starts…

"Uhhh….," groaned Light. Light opens his eyes and sees a dark grey sky. It looks as though storm clouds have gathered everywhere in this gloomy world. "Where am I?"

"This is the Shinigami Realm," answered the Shinigami, Ryuk. He was barely hovering above the ground, as usual, and looking at Light.

Light sits up, being propped up by his arms. He looks around and says, "This is weird…the last thing I remember is confronting Near, being shot by Matsuda, and…and…," suddenly something clicked inside Light's head. "YOU! You killed me Ryuk! You killed me with your Death Note!" Light screamed, pointing at Ryuk.

"This is true. But I warned you when we met. Remember? I said that in the end, I would be the one who wrote your name in my Death Note," Ryuk said.

"Dammit, Ryuk," Light shouted. "You didn't have to kill me. Blasted Shinigami," Light looked down at the ground, realizing that it was pointless to curse this Shinigami for something that has already happened. "Hmm… fine. I guess what's done is done. So, why am I…?"

"Otoharada Kurou, heart attack." An ominous voice said, as if coming out of the sky. Suddenly, Light felt a stinging pain in his chest. He gripped his heart area, and collapsed. Light woke up again and saw that same dreary sky.

Light props himself up again and sees Ryuk, right where he was before he collapsed. "What just happened? Ryuk, what…"

Light couldn't finish his sentence. The voice coming from the sky interrupted him and stated, "Shibuimaru Takuo, car accident." Then, out of nowhere, a dump truck hit Light going 55 miles per hour. He didn't even feel anything as the massive truck collided into him. Light woke up again, just like before, and looked at his body. There were no bruises or cuts or anything, even though he was just hit by a truck.

'It can't be…the people I've killed so far…" Light's eyes got wider with the revelation he has come up with.

"Ahh, so you've caught on. That's right. Everyone that you have killed with the Death Note, you will feel the same pain. If you have killed a thousand people, for example, you will die a thousand times. Then, after you have felt the pain of every person you murdered, you will disappear, and erased from the memories of people on Earth and files and records on your planet will show that you didn't even exist. That is the atonement for anyone who uses the Death Note." The Death God explained.

"No way…," Light said in astonishment.

"Did you really think you could become a Shinigami? True, I gave you the power of one, but a human can never become anything more than a human."

"Then what was the voice that came out if thin air?" Light asked.

"That is the Shinigami King," Ryuk explained. "He is the one who deals out your punishment. That old fart's Death Note has the special ability of killing the same person over and over again."

The Shinigami King's voice broke up their conversation again and said, "Lind L. Tailor, heart attack."

"Gah…," Light fell to the ground again, clutching his chest, feeling the exact pain Lind L. Tailor did before he died.

Light woke up a fourth time and got up quicker than the other times. He finally got a good look at his surroundings. They are in what appears to be a grey amphitheater with a purple hue to it. But this building looks like someone left it there to rot. There was no ceiling to it and there were some holes in the walls. Everything around Light was grey and dark. Even the ground, which he has been introduced with multiple times, is a gloomy grey color. Ryuk is staring at him, as if waiting for Light to say something.

"I see… so for every person I have killed with the Death Note, I will receive the same punishments they did?" Light asked.

"Yes, that's right," Ryuk clarified.

"Hmm hm hm hmmm," sounded Light. The noises sounded as if he was suppressing a laugh. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" howled the well-renown Kira. He was laughing, just as he did when he has thought of a plan to best someone who stands in his way. "So, I feel the pain of all I have killed. In order for that to happen, I have to exist," Deduced the intellectual Light Yagami while grinning the same devilish grin as when he witnessed L die.

"Light, what are you planning?" asked Ryuk with interest.

"That's more than enough time to formulate an exact plan and escape this situation I'm in. I could strike a deal with the Shinigami King. I will give him my intellect in order for him to reconstruct this rotting world. And if he refuses, I could easily just kill him."

"I'm not sure the old fart would want that deal. And killing him would be near impossible," said Ryuk.

"Ryuk, who do you think I am? I am the man who became a God and transformed the rotting human world. I will find a way. I shall best him with my superior intellect."

"Wow. Light, you really are amazing."

"Thank you, Ryuk. It seems, the entertainment for you isn't quite over," Light looks up in the pale, grey sky, "Human versus Shinigami… a battle at the summit." Light said with a hint of amusement in his voice. He starts walking toward the nearest opening in the wall of the amphitheater-like building they were in. "Let's go, Ryuk."

"Ku ku ku," Ryuk chuckled, "This should be very interesting," he thought to himself.

"I will show you the genesis of the new world once again." Light said. And they both went outside the opening in the wall, and into the Shinigami Realm.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: ENCOUNTER

The sky was vast and full of miserable, grey clouds as the duo of Light Yagami and Ryuk the Shinigami walked in search of the King of Shinigami.

Ryuk was the first to break the silence. "So, Light. Where are we going exactly?"

"I told you, Ryuk. To the Shinigami King," responded Light.

"Oh… but, we don't know where that old fart is."

"Wait, so you're telling me that you don't know where your king is at!" Light asked the Shinigami in astonishment.

Ryuk scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, I've never had to go see him. None of us have, really. We handle our business with the Shinigami King's right-hand-man, Armonia Justin Beyondormason."

"So, we will just go see this Armonia and see if he knows where his leader is, which he probably does," Light deduced.

"All right. But let's stop here first," Ryuk said as he saw some of his Shinigami acquaintances in the mid-distance. They seemed to be playing some sort of gambling game. There are two skulls and a couple of bones inside a pale colored bowl. "Those must be the equivalent of dice," thought Light as they walk toward them.

Light and Ryuk approach them. The Shinigami closest to them looks up from their game, obviously recognizing Ryuk, and says, "Ryuk, long time, no see! I thought you were in the human world, being a human-pet to…" he looks over at Light, "Hey! That's a human! Why did you bring a human here?"

"Gook, this is the one all of you have heard so much about. He is the one who picked up my notebook. This is Light Yagami," Ryuk said.

"Whoa, so this is the infamous Right Yagami. Hm… You seemed taller when I looked into the human world through the holes in the Shinigami Realm," said the so called Gook.

"Right Yagami? That's not my name…and Ryuk just introduced me," thought Light, but he decided to let it go. While Gook was making a fuss about a story where he was looking into the human world and saw Light look at girls in bikinis in a magazine, Light got a chance to examine the landscape around them. There were chains connected to the ground that seem to be tight and connected to the sky. There are bones lying here and there and there are rib looking bone structures rising above them, making almost a building design. It is domed shaped and must rise about 15 feet in the air. Light then focused his attention to the odd Death God named Gook. He was about his height and had a cattle skull for a head. He had brown fur on his calves, wrists, and shoulders and wore a blue necklace that looks like it was made out of pearls, but Light knew better than that. There were two other Shinigami sitting with Gook. One has no lips so his teeth are exposed. He bore a Native American headdress and he seems to be wrapped up in some kind of cloth material, like a mummy. The other Shinigami sitting to the left of the Native American looking one is humanoid in appearance. He carries a scythe, making him look similar to the classical depiction of the Grim Reaper. He almost resembles an insect, having very a slender build and very pale in the skin. He is also wrapped in some cloth, but it is loosely fit around his body. He also wears a metal plate over his eyes and forehead, making it look like he is unable to see. Gook seemed to be done with his story and is taking a closer look at Light.

"So, Right, is Ryuk your little pet Shinigami?" Gook asked Light.

"No, he is not. And why did you just call me 'Right'? My name is Light, with an L," Light clarified.

"Yah, that's what I said; Right. So Right, did you cleanse the human world of all evil?" Gook asked him mockingly.

"Ryuk, can I kill this annoying Shinigami?" Light asked him.

"I wouldn't mind," Ryuk responded.

"HEEYY! Ryuk! I thought I was your friend! How could you let this human say that?" Gook asked Ryuk with a whining tone.

"The quicker you get that done, the better." Ryuk said to Light, completely ignoring the other Death God.

"Dammit, Ryuk! You're an awful friend!" shouted Gook. He then went near a rock and kneelt down, facing away from the group.

"Ugh, he's sulking again," said the Native American looking Shinigami.

"Go fix it, Zellogi," Ryuk commanded. The Native American looking Shinigami went over to Gook and kicked him over. Gook got up and started waving his arms in the air, seemingly shouting to Zellogi, but the group was too far away to hear them.

"Hey, Deridovely," Ryuk said.

"Hm?" asked the pale looking Shinigami with the metal plate over the top half of his face.

"Do you know where the Shinigami King is?"

"Why would you ask that question? You already know the answer, Ryuk. Of course I don't. No one does. Well, Armonia might know, but there is no guarantee," answered Deridovely.

"See, Light? I was right. So, we have to find Armonia. Do you know where he is at Deridovely?" asked Ryuk.

"Hmm… I'm not sure where he is. But Zellogi might know. He had to go talk to him to report that he lost his Death Note so Armonia had to give him a new one," said Deridovely.

"Wait, Shinigami can make Death Notes?" asked Light.

"No. Armonia just distributes them. The Shinigami King can also distribute Death Notes but not very easily. He always has a price. And also, none of us really know where the Shinigami King resides, so we go to Armonia. The very old Shinigami knows where the King is, but they have all died off. You see, quite a while back, the Shinigami Realm became overcrowded with Shinigami, so the Shinigami King got rid of the old ones so everyone else can live. So, the only way to get a Death Note is from Armonia. But no one really knows if he makes them of if he gets them from the Shinigami King or something else," replied Deridovely.

"Oh, okay. So we have to ask Zellogi," said Light. As he stated that, Zellogi came back with Gook.

"Gook is all right now," said Zellogi as he approached everyone else.

"Zellogi, you had to get a new Death Note because yours was lost, right?" asked Ryuk.

"Yeah, I went about six days ago," replied Zellogi.

"Okay, so where is he at?"

"He is in that direction," Zellogi pointed in the direction Light was facing. "Why do you ask, Ryuk? Did you lose your Death Note too?"

"Nope, Light wants to see him," Ryuk responded.

"Why would…eh. I'm not gonna ask. That's your guys' business. Yeah, he's that way. Quite a walk though, but not too long," said the Shinigami.

"All right, thanks Zellogi. Okay, let's go Light," said Ryuk.

"Right," said Light. And they were off again, to find Armonia.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: REAQUAINTED

Light looked around this pessimistic landscape, seeing dozens of other Shinigami not really doing anything, some were gambling, others were just talking. Some were looking into holes that let the Shinigami see into the human world, a few were sleeping, and some others were writing into their Death Notes. The mood was simply lazy.

"Wow, Ryuk, this world is rotting," observed Light. He thought of the human world and could see why a Shinigami would drop their Death Note into the human world just for entertainment. He compered this solemn world with his own. "Why are worlds so rotten and disgusting?" thought Light to himself. "This is why I became Kira."

Then, before he could think another thought, the Shinigami King's voice spoke again and stated, "Nambarakai Keijuu, heart attack." Light felt the terrible pain in his chest again and collapsed to the unforgiving floor. He woke up and Ryuk was standing above him, staring at him.

"Why is the timing of the deaths so inconsistent?" Light asked Ryuk as he stood up.

"The Shinigami King gets bored very easily, just like the rest of us Shinigami," Ryuk stated, " he probably writes in his Death Note at various times. He doesn't stick with one project for very long before moving on to something else."

"Then I have more time than I originally thought. This is going to be too easy," said Light. He thought for a second and said, "Why is the Shinigami world so rotten, Ryuk?"

"…. Shinigami get bored very easily and are quite lazy. And even if one or two of us wanted to change this world, no one would follow along and no one knows how to fix it anyway. So even if we wanted to, we couldn't."

"Hm… That sounds familiar," Light said to himself. He thought of another question, "Does everyone who used the Death Note come here to be punished?"

"Yes," answered Ryuk, "It doesn't matter if you used it once or twice, like your father, or hundreds of times, like yourself. Everyone who has used the Death Note comes here to feel the pain of everyone they killed."

"Then that means Mis…" before Light could finish his sentence, a familiar voice squealed his name.

"LLIIIIGGGGGHHHHTTTTT!" screamed a female voice. Suddenly, Light was taken to the ground. As he was falling his only thought was, "Dammit." He then fell on his back with an, "Oof," and looked up. He saw the familiar face of the Second Kira, Misa Amane. "Light, I'm sooo glad to see you!" Misa said.

"This is the second time I've wanted to hit a woman. And both times, she has been the woman," Light thought. "But still, she might be useful."

"Hello, Misa. I'm surprised to see you. So, this means that you're dead?" Light asked.

"That's right. Once Near found out that you were Kira, they knew that I was the Second Kira from before. They tried me, and executed me. At the time I didn't know what was going on but that's because I gave up the Death Note and erased my memory. That was part of your plan because you wanted to keep me safe. Then, once I came here, all my memories came back to me. Thank you Light for keeping me safe!" Misa hugs Light again, even though he is on the ground.

"Yes, no problem Misa," Light said while being almost suffocated by Misa's embrace. "But… can you please let me up?"

"Oh, of course Light. Sorry," Misa got off Light and now both of them are standing and facing each other. "What is this place?"

"This is the Shinigami Realm," answered Ryuk. Misa looks at him.

"Ryuk! I didn't even notice you," she hugs Ryuk and says, "I'm so glad both of you are here with me."

"Yes, it's because we used the Death Note. Whoever uses that notebook has to come here for punishment. They feel the pain of each and every victim they killed with the Death Note," Light explained.

"Ahh, so that's why a voice came out of nowhere and said someone's name and I had a heart attack and died. But I came right back to life! That happened a few times, then it just quit," Misa said.

"That's because the Shinigami King, who is the voice you heard, gets bored and stopped writing your name in his Death Note… for now. He will go back to doing it, Misa," said Light.

"That's okay because I'm with you now," she hugs him again. After a couple of seconds she looks up at him and says, "So, what are you going to do, Light?"

Light then explained all that happened to him and Ryuk. He then told her about his plan to get Armonia's Death Note and either strike a deal with the King of Shinigami, or kill him. Misa listened intently and at the end she asked, "So, how are you going to get the Death Note from him?"

That was a very good question. Light has been trying to come up with a plan this entire time, and has come up with nothing good. "Killing a Shinigami is a very difficult task," Light thought, "but I remember Misa telling me a way that Rem, her former Shinigami, told her. She had said that the only way to kill a Shinigami is to have that Shinigami fall in love with a human, and have him or her save that human with their Death Note. How am I going to do that with the King of Shinigami?" Light pondered. This was the piece of the puzzle that was eluding him. Finally, after a minute of thought, Light asked, "Ryuk, is there any other way to kill a Shinigami besides have them fall in love with a human?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Ryuk replied.

"Hmm… Ryuk, who made the rules in the Death Note?" Light asked.

"The Shinigami King did," Ryuk replied.

"And what happens if those rules are broken by a Shinigami?"

"Well, Armonia would punish that Shinigami. The Shinigami who committed the crime would be rated on a scale from 1 to 9 what their crime was. Level nine being the least severe and level one being the most severe. Any level above three, the Shinigami who committed the crime would die. So, if the Shinigami's crime got a level one, two, or three, they would die."

"How does Armonia kill the Shinigami who have committed a crime level three or above" asked Light.

"His Death Note has the ability to kill other Shinigami," Ryuk replied.

"That's what I thought. There had to be some form of execution in the Shinigami Realm. Okay, so all I need is Armonia's Death Note. Then the Shinigami King will fall before me," said Light, with a slight grin.

"Wow, Light. That's an amazing plan! You're the best!" shouted Misa.

"Yes, well, let's continue. We won't reach our destination by just standing here." Light walked off into the direction Zellogi showed them and Ryuk and Misa followed him.

"Light really is interesting," thought Ryuk.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: A NEW FACE

"This is very strange," thought Light. He has had quite a bit of time to think, actually. They have been walking most of the day and that left nothing for Light to do but think. "Why is it that the entire time I've been here, I haven't had the urge to use the bathroom, feel parched, or eat? Perhaps me being in the Shinigami Realm has an effect on my humanity? Well, I guess it's an advantage. I don't have to stop and rest or find food." They reached another gathering of Shinigami, this time with a little more inhabitants than the other one they were at before. "Maybe Shinigami prefer to live in groups. Hm. Just like us humans." Light was amused by that thought. Shinigami always acted like they were superior to humans. But now he realizes there are more similarities than he first thought.

Ryuk recognized a Shinigami on the edge of the group. "Hey, Calikarcha," Ryuk said in a raised voice. The Shinigami, Calikarcha, looked over at Ryuk and the group and waved at them. He then motioned them to come over to him. Once Light got closer, he realized that this Death God was strange looking, even for Shinigami standards. He has eight eyes lined up two rows on each side of his head, making his head very long. He has inscriptions running down his arms and legs, a kind that Light has never seen before. He is quite slender and pale colored. He had some fur on his shoulders. Now that Light is close to him he sees that the Shinigami can move each eye independently, like a chameleon. "Hey, Ryuk, I thought you were in the human world," he looks at Light, "Oh, I see. He died. Okay. So, what did you come her for, Ryuk?"

"We are on our way to see Armonia," Ryuk replied truthfully.

"Hm, an interesting journey. Well, you're going the right direction, I can tell you that. I can't tell you much more though," Calikarcha said.

"We know that. We talked to Zellogi a while ago. He told us to go this way."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to take a guess here and say that your party of humans are looking for the Shinigami King?"

Misa looked surprised that he knew that. Calikarcha saw her reaction and said, "By her reaction, I am guessing that I'm right? Well, you two humans can't see the Shinigami King. You physically cannot see him. You need the Shinigami Eyes in order to see him, and I can tell just by looking at you two that neither of you have the Shinigami Eyes," Calikarcha explained.

"And since you are no longer have a life to cut in half, you cannot make the deal with me or any other Shinigami," Ryuk added. Light's brain was working a mile a minute trying to think of a way around this obstacle that has been put in front of him. "Dammit…." Light cursed under his breath.

Calikarcha interrupted his thought process. "But there is a way to receive the Shinigami Eyes in the Shinigami Realm." Light's eyes widened in the realization that there was a way past the obstacle. Calikarcha went on, "There is a Shinigami who resides here. Her name is Nu. She is over in that direction," Calikarcha pointed on the direction to the right of Light. "She is very intelligent and isn't very easy to bribe. She hasn't moved from the same spot ever since she has been created. And she has no problem killing anyone she wants to kill," he explained to the group. "So only go to her if you have to. She is the second strongest Shinigami, only the Shinigami King is above her. Not even Armonia is as powerful or skillful as she is."

"Light, are you sure you want to go to her?" Misa asked with a little fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, Misa. I can handle this Shinigami. I am the God of the new world, after all," Light said with some pride.

An unfamiliar female voice came from behind Calikarcha. "Hey, are those more human beings?"Everyone turned to see who was behind him. She was running toward the group. She stopped a couple of feet away from Light. She stared at Misa and him in bewilderment. "I didn't know there were more Death Note users like me!" she exclaimed in disbelief. Light examined her closely. She seemed to be in her mid-twenties. She had blonde hair that went down to her shoulder blades. But the oddest thing to Light about this woman that she was wearing a Nazi SS uniform. It was dirty and ragged, but still recognizable. She had the Nazi swastika red band on her left arm. She also is wearing the Death Skull on her hat and her entire suit was black. It was a standard Nazi SS uniform. The woman was still staring at the two other humans, mouth agape. "This is unbelievable. I've been stuck here for 70 years and I haven't seen a single person. But now, there are two, right in front of me!"

Light was the first of the group to respond to this woman's appearance. "Who are you?" Light asked her bluntly.

She looked at him, right in the eyes, and said, "My name is Seraphina Kiefer. And as you can already tell, I was a Nazi," she was very blunt about this fact, and even told them, even though the fact was obvious because of her get-up. "I heard Calikarcha talking about Nu so I got curious and came over to see what was going on. As I was walking over here, I saw humans so I got excited and ran over here." She spoke with a slight German accent. Her eyes were piercing and blue. It was an icy gaze, and she was staring right into Light's eyes, as if she is looking into his soul, like she was reading his entire being, figuring out who he is. Light saw out of the corner of his eyes that Misa wasn't happy that Seraphina was staring at him.

"Can you tell us how you got here, Seraphina?" Light asked, using his good looks and charm to try to win over this attractive female Nazi.

Seraphina began her story. "Well, it was the 21st of August, 1944. I was in charge of a concentration camp named Treblinka in the eastern part of Poland, near the city of Bialystok. But this concentration camp was designed for the mass killings of Jews. This, was an extermination camp. But this camp was special. We didn't kill Jews with gas chambers or shoot them in the heads. We used the Death Note. I was in possession of it. It was a very efficient way of killing Jews. I was very close friends with Adolf Hitler. I showed him the Death Note and he put me very high up on the SS chain of command. But this was near the end of the war, where Hitler's mind was clouded and his judgment not as good as in the beginning of the war. He didn't see the fact that I could have killed Roosevelt, Stalin, Churchill, or whoever else was in power that was against us. So, I followed orders."

"Well, anyway, on that day, the Russians launched an assault on our extermination camp. We couldn't stop them. There were way too many Russians for our small army of SS members. We were overrun within a half an hour. They took a few prisoners. I was one of them. We were lined up on the east wall of the camp, unarmed. Two high-ranking Red Army officers were discussing our fate. I could tell. They kept mumbling and looking back at us. Finally, one of them told the four Red Army soldiers who were guarding us something in Russian. Then they started killing us. Apparently, they took no prisoners in this situation. I was the third one to be executed. Then, I came here. I know why I am being punished and I accept that. In the beginning I tried to get out of the endless torture. I went to go talk to Nu."

Light's eyes widened. "This woman could help my cause," he thought to himself. "She could prove to be very useful. If she has meet Nu, then she knows certain things that may help me."

Seraphina continued her story. "She couldn't help me. She even threatened to kill me if I didn't leave her. So, I left, and I came here. I've been here ever since. To my count, I killed a total of 162,421 Jews, Gypsies, homosexuals, enemies of the Reich and others the Nazis deemed "inferior". And I have been punished 100,821 times. So I have 61,600 deaths left before I disappear forever."

"Hm," Light was thinking to himself. "This woman, Seraphina, could become quite useful. I should keep her close. The fact that she is a female could make this situation even easier, making her prone to my charm." Light spoke aloud this time. "Well, Ms. Kiefer that is quite some story. I don't mean to be blunt in this but, I think we could help each other."

"Really?" Seraphina said. "How so?"

"Well…" Light started, but a voice cut him off.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the infamous Light Yagami. I didn't expect to see you here."

Light turns around and sees a familiar face. There is a man standing a ways away from the group, wearing a black suit. His red hair is slicked back, he stands with confidence, and he has a smug smirk on his face. "I can't believe you used the Death Note too, Light"

"So…you're here too…" Light confirmed, somewhat surprised to see who is standing in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: OBSTACLE

"I didn't think you used the Death Note, Light. Looks like you have a story to tell." The man in front of Light said. The man had a smug look on his face, as if his facial expression rarely changed from that emotion. He almost radiated self-confidence. You could tell just by looking at him that the man was egotistical. The man who was standing in front of him… was Higuchi. Light had expected to see him here. He wasn't surprised. The only surprise thus far was meeting the German woman and the fact that he isn't really dead.

"Kyosuki Higuchi. Nice to see you here," Light lied. "What does he want?' he thought. "Does he want the same thing I do? Or is it some other motive entirely? Or is it sheer dumb luck to meet him here?" Light was pondering too much into the matter, which he did with most things, so he cut the chain of thoughts short. Light knew that if he ventured too far into thought about any one subject, he could get lost in his own ponderings. But that's also what makes him a great statistician. He could beat anyone in chess because he thought three moves ahead of his opponent and he put himself in the other person's shoes to see what he would do in that situation. That's how he bested L. That's how he almost bested Near. That's how he bested Higuchi before, so that's how he is going to best him again. "He's just another obstacle for me to hurdle over. Simple as that."

There was a sound emanating from Higuchi's throat. It sounded like a mixture of a chuckle and gasping. Now that Light took a good look at him, Higuchi didn't look the greatest. His clothes were tattered, there were bags under his eyes, and his eyes were blood shot. The Shinigami Realm has taken quite a tool on the poor man. But now here he stood, facing Light, Misa, and Seraphina, with something that resembled determination in his eyes. He looked like a man on a mission. But what was that mission, Light wondered to himself.

Higuchi broke the silence. "So, you used the Death Note, just like me, eh Light? Quite a book, don't you think? But the damn Shinigami failed to mention that it would cost me multiple deaths." Higuchi seemed to be lost in thought, but only for a moment. Then his eyes refocused on Light. "Why would a guy like you use the Death Note in the first place anyway?" he asked.

Light wasn't sure how much Higuchi knew of his involvement with his case and his death, so Light decided to say as little as possible, while saying enough to keep the man satisfied with his answer. "I used it the same way you did…well, almost the same. You used it to kill criminals AND to further Yotusba's goals and profit, while I used it to cleanse the world. No personal gain intended." Light also didn't want to say anything that could possibly upset the man because Light didn't know how the Shinigami Realm affected this man. He could be a lunatic, just waiting to pounce on Light and attempt to strangle him. Of course, Light wouldn't die, but Higuchi could still be a thorn in his side.

Higuchi nodded his head in understanding. "Ahh, I see. A noble cause. I understand completely, with you coming from a father who is the police chief. Justice runs in the family. But, I'm guessing you were caught by L, the same guy who caught me!" Higuchi didn't know if L's death at all, even though Shinigami can see into the human world through huge spiral-like holes in the ground. Higuchi must have not cared enough to watch Earthly affairs. Then, what did he do with his time here? He's had a couple of years to do anything he wanted here in the Shinigami Realm, so what did he do in that time? What he knows might be valuable to Light, but he has to find out exactly what he knows.

"So, Higuchi, what do you plan to do here with what time you have left? I know that you have much less time than me, for you were only killing people for a couple months, while I have been cleansing the world for years. What do you plan to do with that time?" Light asked the man.

"Actually, after some time here, I thought of a plan; a plan to free myself from the cursed realm." Higuchi responded.

"And what might that plan be?" Seraphina asked, the first time actually talking in the conversation.

Higuchi looked over at her, but just for a second, before his eyes hazed over, as if remembering something. "The plan, my dear, is quite a simple one. The head honcho around here, the Shinigami King, can do whatever he likes, including sending me back to the human realm. I plan to bargain with him or, if that is not possible, overthrow him."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Light asked.

"Yeah," Misa chimed in. "How are you gonna do that?"

"The answer is also quite simple; I am going to overthrow the Shinigami King by starting an uprising. Create a rebel group and overthrow him."

"What Shinigami would want to follow you with a mission like that?" Light asked Higuchi.

"Why…these ones of course," Higuchi turned around and swept his hand in a theatrical fashion, as if to the obvious. Standing right behind Higuchi was a mass of Shinigami, probably numbering 1,000 strong by Light's guess. Light was astounded by how many Shinigami followed this mad-man.

"What would they gain from overthrowing their King?" Light asked with great curiosity.

"The one thing that plagues the Shinigami Realm the most is boredom. I plan to take that boredom away from them by starting a Civil War, then creating a Utopia for these Shinigami." Higuchi was grinning from ear to ear at this point, looking very determined and pleased with himself. He knew that he pulled a trump card that Light couldn't match. "So Light, what do you plan to do to get out of the Shinigami Realm, hm?" Kyosuki Higuchi asked smugly.

A realization suddenly clicked in Light's head. "Is it possible that he does in fact know that I am the one who helped L catch this man?" Light thought. "It's entirely possible, he could see into the human world quite easily. Damn! How in the hell did he get so many Shinigami to follow him! With this many numbers, he could be a real pain to me."

Suddenly, two Shinigami appeared out from behind Light and grabbed Misa and Seraphina. They flew over to Higuchi's side and held the two females tight.

"Well, it looks like the tables have turned in my favor, Light," Higuchi said smugly. "If you're wondering, yes; I do know that you are the one, along with L, who are responsible for my capture and YOU are the one that killed me. I saw my demise from a special Shinigami portal that my new friend here showed me." Higuchi half turned to his left and motioned to a Shinigami behind him. The Shinigami walked up to Higuchi's side and Light recognized him immediately. The Death God had a Native American headdress and carried a scythe around. The Shinigami's name…was Zellogi.

"Zellogi!" Light and Ryuk both said in harmonious astonishment.

"So, Light Yagami, the ball's in your court. What are you going to do now?" Higuchi asked with a grin that was slowly making its way across his face.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: THE RETURN OF X-KIRA

No sun shown in this gloomy world. Not now, nor did it ever. The Shinigami Realm was always dreary. Grey. Full of bones. Lazy. Rotten. Those are all words that describe the Shinigami Realm. Teru Mikami knew this. He's been in the Shinigami Realm for a couple of days now, but he lost of track of time hours ago. It didn't matter in the Death God's Realm. All that mattered was staying alive by killing other humans.

Mikami had no idea why he was even here. Or what this place was, but he guessed that this was the Shinigami Realm. He had heard things from Ryuk when he was with Mikami for a while when he gave him his Death Note. But, he didn't know WHY he was here, because he knows that he died. He knows that for a fact. He killed himself even. The people around him tried to save him; Matsuda, Mogi, the members of the SPK…they tried to stop the bleeding when Mikami stabbed himself with his pen. But it was for selfish reasons. They wanted him alive so they could interrogate him. Try him as a serial killer and sentence him to either life imprisonment or death. He killed himself to give Light time to escape.

He told Mikami to do something, so he did something. He stabbed himself in the heart with his pen. He saw Light escape. So he did what he was told to do…except, he was the reason Light's plan had failed. He knows this. Light knows this. Light told him not to do anything until he gives him a signal. But he did do something. He killed Takada when she was in a tough situation; as did Light. Mikami betrayed the location of the real Death Note when he killed Takada.

He was tricking the SPK with a fake one, when, in reality, Takada was the one killing criminals. The plan would have worked, but Mikami used the real Death Note to kill Takada, so the SPK replaced that one with a fake so when Mikami confronted the SPK, it wouldn't work. Light was thwarted, and it was Mikami's fault. Mikami has been thinking about that for a long time. And he decided that if he could make it up to Light and earn his trust again, he would do it. But first…he had to find out why the hell he was here.

Mikami's been walking for quite some time now. He's seen a couple Shinigami gambling and many bones scattered here and there. How the bones got here, Mikami didn't know because Shinigami didn't die, so how did bones end up here? That didn't matter right now to Mikami, though. He was on a mission. He had to find out why he's in this strange world and not dead. Finally, he decided to ask a Shinigami why he was here. After a couple more minutes of walking, he found a group of Shinigami; the biggest group he's ever seen. It must have numbered in the triple digits. In front of this horde of Death Gods, there was a lone figure, facing four other figures. There were some other Shinigami further away from the group, watching the situation. Mikami approached the small group. There were about five of them total.

"Um…excuse me," Mikami said. "What's going on here?" One of the Shinigami turned toward Mikami. He was short in stature, a white-tan color, and resembled a slug-like creature.

"The Cause is confronting some of their enemies," the short Shinigami said.

"The Cause?" Mikami asked.

"Yah, The Cause. There a group of Shinigami, led by a human named Higuchi who want to cleanse the Shinigami Realm."

"Higuchi?" Mikami thought to himself. "I've heard that name before…"

The Shinigami continued, "There are even some rumors that they are going to try to kill the Shinigami King and take the Shinigami Realm by force."

"Yah, it's a pretty bold move on their part, considering that the Shinigami King in all-powerful and whatnot," another Shinigami in the group said. He turned to face Mikami. This Shinigami had bone looking strands of hair, almost like they were made of bamboo and was shoulder length and messy. He had a cool, collected look on his face that resembled confidence. The Shinigami also had snake looking eyes and a forked tongue. His face was relatively humanoid; as was his body. He had a deeper voice than most Shinigami and had a sword strapped to his back. Mikami wasn't a weapons expert, so he couldn't tell for sure what kind of sword it was, but it was longer than a normal katana. The Shinigami was tall and lanky and his entire body seemed to be covered in this spandex-like clothing on his arms and legs, but the cloth had a rough looking texture.

"Hey, don't call the Shinigami King 'all powerful'! He's the enemy!" stated another Shinigami in the group. This one was of normal height, had long earrings with beads on them, extended fingernails, at least six inches in length, had baggy clothes on that were mostly black but had some white splotches on it and the Shinigami had a tiger skull for a head.

"He might be YOUR enemy, but I'm not part of The Cause and you know that," The tall Shinigami said.

"Oh, yeah Gonzo? Well, if you WERE part of The Cause, you might not be so grumpy and depressing," said the medium height Shinigami.

"Shut up, Treppa. Like I would want to join that dumb rebellion," said the tall Shinigami named Gonzo. "We've had this argument before, now stop pestering me. Why aren't you with your Cause friends right now, anyway? If you believe in their cause so much, go and stand with them."

"Maybe I will!" said Treppa. He stomped off toward the giant group of Shinigami that were part of The Cause.

"That Shinigami annoys the hell out of me," said Gonzo. "So, human, what do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering why I'm even in the Shinigami Realm," Mikami said to Gonzo.

"Did you use the Death Note?"

"Yes."

"Then you're serving out a punishment for using the Death Note. Every person that you killed with that notebook, you will feel the pain they felt when they died. The Shinigami King writes your name in his Death Note and you feel the pain of someone that you killed. The Shinigami King can write your name in his Death Note multiple times. Once you have felt every person's pain they felt, you will turn to nothingness. Disappear from existence. That is the punishment for using the Death Note," Gonzo explained.

"Well, I have a lot of deaths to go then. I've only died six times. I wrote multiple pages in the Death Note. So I have plenty of time in this world. Wait…if this is the punishment for every Death Note user then… God has to be here!" Mikami thought to himself. Mikami has called Light "God" ever since he first met him.

"What are you going to do now, human?" Gonzo asked Mikami.

"I'm going to find Kira."

"Kira! He's here? Why do you want to find him?"

"We're…partners. I have to find him. I'm sure he is here."

"Okay, then, I'm going with you human."

"That's fine with me, Gonzo. And, my name is Mikami."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: THE ASSASSINS

Light had been put in a very tough situation here, and he knew it. It's one thing to kidnap a couple of girls and ask for something in return, but he has an army of a thousand backing him up, which complicated things.

"There isn't a whole lot you can do here, Light," Higuchi said with a slight grin. "So, I'm willing to make a deal with you. I want the same thing you do; I want to go back to the human realm. But I can't do that without the Shinigami King's help, of course. So, if you can convince the Shinigami King to let us both go, and then I'll let your friends go. They could come to the human world too. But that is the only way I'll release them. Well…you have your mission Light. Go." Higuchi ordered with a smug confidence. He waved Light away.

It took every ounce of will to not rip Higuchi's throat out. Light had to do what Higuchi asked. He needed Seraphina to take him to Nu so he could get the Shinigami Eyes so he could go to the Shinigami King. But how would he get to Nu, when he doesn't even know where she is at? That's why he needed Seraphina's assistance. So, the mission Higuchi was giving him was hopeless without a guide.

That damn Higuchi! I can't even comply with his ransom if I don't have Seraphina. Hmm… or, I just don't do what he wants. I'll find my own way to get them back, or I will just find Nu without any help from them. Then I'll take my rightful place as God of the New World. Light thought. So, he has to somehow find out where Nu is and get the Shinigami Eyes from her. "All right, Higuchi," Light said to him. "I'll go and ask the Shinigami King. Just stick with your end of the bargain."

"Oh, don't worry Light," Higuchi said. "I'll do what I said I will do. Just do your part, and the rest will work out."

Light didn't believe a single word this man said, but he didn't have much of a choice at this point. He had to pretend to do what he wanted. "All right, Ryuk. Let's go." Light then turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction of where Higuchi was.

"Okay," Ryuk said. "But, don't you need Seraphina to find Nu?"

"Don't worry about that. I have a plan. When do you ever see me without a plan, Ryuk?" asked Light, even though he knew the answer to his own question.

"I don't know, but the question is whether your plan will work or not. Higuchi has the upper hand here."

"I know this already." Light snapped at the Shinigami, then calmed a little bit. "This is just a minor setback. I can still kill the Shinigami King if I have to. All I need is Armonia's Death Note. And, by what I've heard about him, he can easily be bribed or tricked."

"Armonia isn't stupid, Light. How do you think he became the Shinigami King's right hand man? He didn't accomplish that by being dumb," Ryuk explained to Light.

Light then noticed three Shinigami come toward him and Ryuk. They were all wearing the same clothes; they had black bag-like objects over their heads, they all were about 6 feet tall, slender, the rest of their body was grey and had little detail, they all had a Death Note on their person somehow and they all had long, shiny knives out. By now, they were about 15 feet away from Light and Ryuk.

"Can we help you?" Light asked the mysterious Death Gods.

"We were sent here Armonia to kill you Light Yagami," the one in the middle of the group said.

Did they say Armonia? Light thought in astonishment. Why the hell do Shinigami need to send assassins to kill me? This doesn't make any sense… Light thought that Armonia could handle such a mundane task like this by himself, but he had to send assassins to kill Light. Why?

But Light couldn't think any further into the matter, because suddenly, the three Death Gods were sliced in half simultaneously!

"Delete," a voice said, sounding close to Light. The three Shinigami disappeared into a dust-rust like material. The only proof left of their existence, was their Death Notes and a pile of dust.

Light turned to where he heard the voice, and there was a Shinigami standing not far away from Light, in a position that looked like he just swiped a sword horizontally, which he did. In his hand was a 6 foot long sword in his hand. He stood back up, sheathed his sword on a sheath strapped to his back, and turned to Light.

'So, you must be Light Yagami. I have heard much about you," the Death God said to him. Then, Mikami appeared beside the Shinigami.

"God! I expected you here, but I didn't think I would see you so early on," said Mikami to Light.

"So, Mikami is here too?" Light thought to himself in amusement. "This could benefit me greatly…"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: THE DEAL

"So, Ryuk, who were those Shinigami?" asked Light, greatly curious.

"Well, it seems that the Shinigami King takes you as a serious threat, Light," Ryuk explained. "Those Shinigami were the Old Fart's assassins. The Shinigami King is lazy and unmotivated, so he gave Armonia the task of killing you. And, of course, Armonia is also lazy and unmotivated, so he sent some of his lackeys to do his dirty work. But _only _the Shinigami King can kill you because you are no longer in the human world, so you don't have a lifespan or anything like that. No ordinary Shinigami can kill you. Only the King of Shinigami can do that. And he is lazy, so he gave Armonia the task of killing you. And Armonia can't kill you with his Death Note, so he sent some assassins to kill you for him. And they can't kill you with their Death Notes, so they have to use weapons that the Shinigami King manifested specifically for instances like this."

"That wasn't the best plan on the Shinigami King's part." Light said. He elaborated further, "If only the Shinigami king can kill me, why did he give someone else the task of killing me? It wasn't a well thought out plan. Maybe the Shinigami King isn't as smart as I thought."

"Well, that makes things easier for us, doesn't it God?" Mikami asked.

"Yes it does, Mikami. He won't be as much of a challenge as I originally anticipated."

Then, almost as if on cue, the Shinigami King's voice rang for all to hear. "Nishida Kyuu, heart attack."

"Shit…not again…" Light cursed as he fell to the floor, clutching his chest.

Light awoke seconds later, right in the position he died in. Mikami was staring down at him, which almost bothered Light. Mikami called _him _God, so Light should be looking down on him. But Light knew that his emotions were getting the better of him, so he took a second to calm himself, and then stood back up.

"God, are you all right?" Mikami asked Light.

"Yes, Mikami; I'm fine. But these deaths will just get in the way of our plans…oh well. Nothing we can do now but kill the Shinigami King and stop the killing of us."

"Hey, Light, look over there." Ryuk piped up, pointing dead ahead. Mikami and Light look to where Ryuk was pointing and saw a huge, grey mass protruding above the ground.

"Um…what are we looking at, Ryuk?" Light asked the God of Death.

"That is what, or rather, who we've been looking for. That is Nu"

"That doesn't even look like a Shinigami, Ryuk. Are you sure that that is Nu?" Light asked him.

"Nu is one of the few Shinigami who aren't humanoid in shape. Shinigami who don't walk like humans and don't resemble humans are very rare. Nu has never moved from that spot since she was created." Ryuk explained to the group.

"Well then, we should go say hi to the Shinigami then." Light said sarcastically, with a grin. So, the party walked to the Shinigami named Nu. They were about 15 feet away when Nu began to speak to them.

"Who goes there?" the female voice boomed.

_Well that was rather dramatic. _Light thought. Then he spoke, "We are here for the Shinigami Eyes that you can give us." _Right now, I think it's better to come out and simply say what we want. From what I've heard, this Shinigami is smart. So she probably already knew what we wanted. No use in lying to her. She's probably going to want something in return for the Eyes, which could be bothersome._

"I thought you would want that. That's what most people want from me. Very well, you may have the Shinigami Eyes. But, before I can give them to you, I need something in return" Nu stated with power.

_I thought as much_ Light thought to himself.

"In order for me to give you the Shinigami Eyes, I want twenty four apples from the human world."

If Ryuk had ears, they would have perked up. "Apples?"

"Yes, apples. If you can do this for me, you may have the Shinigami Eyes." Nu repeated.

"But how would we get into the human world? And how would we get back here?" Light asked Nu.

"If you chose to accept, I would open a portal that leads to the human world, much like the ones us Shinigami use. And once you have gotten the apples, give them to Ryuk and he would then come back here and give them to me, as he can travel to and from the Shinigami Realm. Once I have confirmed that I have gotten my twenty four apples, I will open a special portal that would lead you back here." Nu explained to the group.

Light was just about to say something, but she interrupted him, "I know what you are about to ask. And the answer is no. I cannot leave you in the human world once you have given me my apples. I do not have the authority to do so. Only the Shinigami can has that authority."

_Dammit. I was hoping that we could just stay in the human world, but apparently not._ Light thought for a moment, the said, "All right, Nu. You have a deal."

"Good." Then, out of nowhere, a portal opened up right beside the group. "Good Luck, Light Yagami." Nu said to him.

Light looked at Nu, then at his group, then at the portal. Though Light didn't want to be anyone's delivery boy, he had no choice. So, he jumped into the portal and the group followed him.


End file.
